


Aunt Tasha Scares the Nightmares Away

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, natasha loves peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and Natasha comforts him.





	Aunt Tasha Scares the Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I am so grateful for all the support! I am going to try to start posting once a week (probably on Saturdays and Sundays). This story is short but sweet but I love it and had to post it!

Peter sat up with a gasp. His breath was ragged and uneven as he tried to calm himself. He reached up to his face and felt tears flowing freely.

He was too hot.

It was too hot.

He needed to get out.

He ripped the blankets off his body and staggered to his feet.

“FRIDAY, is dad awake?” Peter asked and ignored the quiver in his voice.

“Boss went to bed about an hour ago. Would you like me to wake him?” FRIDAY responded.

“No! Don’t wake him up.” Peter cried out. He couldn't’ wake up Tony, Tony barely slept as it was. He didn’t need Peter bothering him.

“FRI, what time is it?”

“It is currently 1 am, Peter. Are you sure you would not like me to wake up Boss?” She asked again gently. Even though she was software, FRIDAY, like everyone else in the tower, cared deeply for the boy. Peter shook his head again and left his room. 

He walked across the floor and to the elevator. He stepped in and immediately collapsed onto the floor. Peter stayed there for a moment before leaning his head back against one of the cool walls. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Peter needed to see someone, even if it wasn't Tony. Peter grabbed the railing and shakily pulled himself to his feet.

“FRIDAY, take me to 97.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Peter stepped out of the elevator and quickly made his way to his destination. He opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped into the dark room.

“Auntie Nat,” Peter whispered. He waited for a moment and was about to call out again before he saw her roll over and lift her head ever so slightly.

“Peter? Is that you?” She asked in a light voice. A soft sob escaped his lips and he nodded. He fiddled with his hands nervously.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t, I didn’t want to wake you. I would-would’ve went to Tony b-bu-but he just went to bed and he hasn’t-hans't been sleeping a lot recent-recently and I just couldn’t-” He rambled.

She cut him off. “Peter, hush. It’s okay.”

She sat up and examined the boy. He was shaking, no physical injuries that she could clearly see, and he didn’t seem to be in any physical pain, he must have had-

“Did you have a nightmare, мой паучок?” She asked. He played with the edge of his shirt for a moment before dipping his head.

She could tell his dam was about to break, and she wanted to see his reaction, so she could properly take care of him and the situation. She needed to know how truly desperate he was. It could give her an indication to what the dream was about.

She made a list in her head. He hadn’t taken his eyes off her. His body seemed to be leaning towards her. He was clearly anxious by the way he was fidgeting, rambling, and stuttering. He didn’t appear to be shrinking in on himself, so it was not that god awful collapsing building dream. She decided that it had something to do with the Avengers, probably dying.

Another moment passed before Peter finally broke.

“Auntie Tasha, I-,” He sobbed again.

“Oh, мой паучок, come here.” She said as she opened her arms to him. He rushed over and melted into her embrace.

“It-it- won’t-t, stop-p, I -c-can’t,” His voice was ragged as he tried to push out the sentence. She stroked his hair gently, but enough to ground him to her.

“Peter, I need you to take deep breaths. Just like we did during mediation last week, remember?”

He nodded and tried to imitate the breaths she was taking.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m okay, everyone is okay. Take a breath. Good. That’s good.”

She kept repeating it until he eventually relaxed slightly in her grip. Natasha could tell that tonight, Peter would need a lot of reassurance.

His body was no longer shaking, but instead, tears filled his eyes and were sliding down his face. He rested his forehead in the crook of her neck and was squeezing her midsection tightly, as if she might disappear. She continued to stroke his hair and rub his back.

“What was your dream about, мой паучок?” She asked carefully after a few minutes. Peter sucked in a breath.

“You all went on a mission. Dad, said it would be an easy one and that you would all be back in no more than 3 days.” He started and she hummed to show him she was listening.

“3 days had passed and you guys weren’t back yet." He hiccuped and tried in vain to take a deep breath.

"I tried to call all of you, but no one responded.” His voice cracked on the last word. “And I went to school the next day and everyone was sad. And I-I- didn’t know why.”

“And then in my first period, my teacher started talking about how tragic it was that all the Avengers d-d-i-i-ied on their last-” He hiccuped. “And I didn’t know. And I didn’t help. I could have helped! I should have come and I didn’t know and-”

He wept into her shoulder. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Peter, we are all okay. I know dreams can be scary, but we are all okay. I am right here, your dad? He is upstairs right now, hopefully sleeping.” She said with a scoff, making Peter snicker slightly.

She smirked and continued. “I mean, God knows that man never sleeps. It’s like he doesn't have an off switch! Just last week I saw him walk into a wall and then start crying because he dropped his coffee!”

Peter giggled loudly at the story and Natasha smiled warmly at him. She tucked a hair behind his ear. “The point is, we are all fine. And we know that if we need you, you will be there. We protect each other.”

Peter smiled tiredly and nodded. “Обещание?”

“Обещание. Now, why don’t we try to get some sleep. It’s been a long night.” She persuaded him and pulled the blankets further over the both of them.

“Я люблю тебя, Aunt Tasha.” Peter mumbled sleepily. A warm feeling spread through her chest at his words. She kissed the top of his head and curled further into the warmth.

“Я люблю тебя, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have a prompt or idea you want me to write!
> 
> мой паучок- My little spider  
> Обещание- Promise


End file.
